


Mal Parabatai

by MilyBlackQueen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Parabatai Alec Lightwood, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, Jace Wayland Needs A Hug, Jace tiene miedo, Nightmares, Parabatai, Robert Lightwood está orgulloso, Robert Lightwood is proud, pesadilla
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyBlackQueen/pseuds/MilyBlackQueen
Summary: A una semana de la ceremonia parabatai, Jace tiene una pesadilla, y con ella vienen las dudas.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland
Kudos: 5





	Mal Parabatai

**Author's Note:**

> Hola holaaa! les traigo este pequeño OS que salió de la nada luego de un sueño bizarro con plantas de berenjenas carnivoras comiendose a Alec (no tendremos nada de eso aquí, lo juro xD) espero les guste.

**Mal Parabatai**

¡Oh para que tantas palabras! Usted lo ama sin duda…Sus miedos, sus terrores, todo eso también es amor.

_El fantasma de la Opera de Gaston Leroux_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_Caminó con paso lento, tan pesado como el aire que respiraba comprimiéndose en su pecho. Tenía tan poca intención de llegar a su destino, quería darse la vuelta y salir corriendo, alejarse de allí aun cuando sabía que no había manera de seguir retrasándolo._

_Sintió una mano sobre el hombro, quizás para darle aliento, quizás para obligarle a seguir adelante; no quiso alzar la mirada y averiguar siquiera de quien se trataba porque entonces tendría que ver también la fila de banderines blancos adornando a ambos lados del pasillo, causándole nauseas._

_Se sentía como caminar por el pasillo de los condenados a muerte, solo que la muerte nunca le había asustado, no la propia al menos._

_Llegó finalmente, y con una sonora inspiración se armó de valor para empujar con dedos trémulos la puerta entreabierta. La sala en el interior estaba llena de personas sin rostros, oculto ante lo tenue de la luz; los murmullos flotaban en el aire opacando los sollozos que intentaban ser contenidos._

_Jace no supo que era peor, si la cantidad de desconocidos con expresión impasible, de pena fingida cumpliendo solo con el compromiso de estar allí cuando nunca antes habían puesto un pie en el instituto o el rastro de lágrimas de los rostros conocidos, destrozados por el dolor de la perdida que intentaban disimular terriblemente; porque eran nefilims, los nefilims no lloraban la muerte, la aceptaban como guerreros o al menos eso era lo que les decían desde niños, esa era la forma en que los criaban y sin embargo nadie tenía corazón para acallar los sollozos desconsolados del pequeño Max._

_\- Acercate con la familia – Escuchó que lo alentaban, pero él negó retrocediendo un paso en cambio: él no merecía está allí, no merecía compartir el dolor de los Lightwoods._

_\- Le dije que me esperara – Sollozaba Isabelle en los brazos de su padre – No merecía morir de esa forma_ solo _._

_Jace retrocedió otro paso, como si Izzy hubiese clavado un puñal en su pecho. Una mano firme en su espalda lo detuvo._

_\- Eras su parabatai – dijo Hodge con tristeza – Deberías estar a su lado…_ al menos ahora.

_Jace finalmente fijó los ojos en lo que se había esforzado por evitar: la figura inmóvil en medio de la sala: un joven Alec Lightwood pálido y sin vida; solo tenía quince años y nunca llegaría a mas, su cuerpo cubierto con la mortaja blanca ceremonial se había detenido en espera de los hermanos silenciosos para ser cremado y sus huesos llevados a la ciudad de huesos silenciosa._

" _Los demonios acabaron con el pobre chico"_

" _No debió ir de cacería solo"_

" _Su hermana lo encontró sin vida a orillas del East River"_

_Los murmullos se hacían cada vez más claros y fuertes. Jace retrocedió y la mano en su hombro se apretó, esta vez alzó la mirada, era Maryse, estaba furiosa:_

_\- Eras su parabatai, debiste estar a su lado._

_Fue como si algo en su interior se quebrara. Por años su padre le había enseñado que la muerte era un enemigo, y como tal no debía enseñársele debilidad, pero ¿cómo no dejar que las lágrimas cubrieran su rostro cuando la mitad de su alma había muerto con Alec?_

_Cuando era su culpa…_

_Alec había muerto…_

_Y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta._

_Se sacudió las manos de Maryse y Hodge echando a correr, huyendo de esa sala, ignorando las voces que gritaban su nombre; atravesando los pasillos, luchando contra los estandartes blancos que caían sobre él. Corrió hasta el invernadero, escondiéndose tras el arbusto de flor de media noche, lo había adoptado como su rincón, su sitio seguro para ser vulnerable, para pensar en su padre y ahora para llorar porque era su culpa: porque se suponía que les tocaba patrullar juntos esa noche, porque Alec le había insistido en que lo acompañara_ "puedes hacerte cargo solo" _había dicho mirando arrogante su silueta en el espejo, habrían demonios cada noche, pero no siempre podría ufanarse de ser invitado a las fiestas Seelie, en especial cuando estaba teniendo avances_ interesantes _con Kaelie._

_Había enviado a su parabatai solo a la batalla, olvidando su juramento, lo había empujado a la muerte…_

_\- Jace… - Jadeó, porque esa era la voz de su padre; no había pena en ella, él nunca se había caracterizado por ser compasivo – No llores – Le ordenó – Perdiste a tu parabatai, tendrás que superarlo._

_Se abrazó a si mismo escondiéndose contra el rincón intentando no escucharlo, porque lo peor no era perder a Alec, o que fuese su culpa; lo peor era que no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que Maryse lo sacó a rastras del Pandemonium gritándole con lágrimas lo que había ocurrido._

_Lo peor era que no había podido ser un buen parabatai para Alec._

… _y ya nunca podría serlo._

_\- No lo sentí – Jadeó – No sentí su dolor… no me dí cuenta que moría – Lamentó._

_\- Jamás debí dejar que mi hijo te aceptara – Esta vez era Robert, parado frente a él con expresión de piedra señalándolo con el dedo – Eres como yo…nunca serás buen parabatai._

_\- No…Robert…_

_\- Lo amaste…- Había dicho su padre con reprobación, él había sido parabatai de Robert y ahora uno junto al otro con runas gemelas en sus brazos, sangrando en señal del vínculo roto, lo señalaban – Lo destruiste._

\- ¡No! ¡No! – Gritó incorporándose. El sudor frio lo cubría por completo y su mirada desenfocada intentaba ubicar donde se hallaba, no era el invernadero.

Una mano en su hombro intentó calmarlo. Jace golpeó y pataleó sin dejar de gritar; retorciéndose y lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra sin mirar. Era mejor así, golpeas, destruir, no llorar… se juró que nunca volvería a llorar, no importa cuanta opresión sintiera en el pecho.

\- ¡Jace! Está bien, estás bien – Intentó tranquilizarlo Maryse.

\- ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame! – Exigía el joven muchacho.

\- Estás a salvo Jace, estás en el instituto – Dijo Robert a su lado, obviamente malinterpretando su pesadilla, pensando que tendría que ver con el asesinato de su padre.

\- Soy malo…voy a hacerle daño –Jadeaba intentando soltarse de sus manos – Le haré daño… no seré un buen parabatai para Alec.

Maryse y Robert se miraron con la misma expresión preocupada; no por su hijo sino por el rubio. Tras ellos se escuchó un jadeo débil, Alec al igual que Isabelle y Max habían estado forcejeando con Hodge para entrar a la habitación, y había escuchado perfectamente eso último.

\- No puedes creer eso – Dijo herido en su nombre. Jace se calmó por un instante al escuchar su voz; Alec siempre había sido la calma en la tormenta que él representaba. Sus miradas se encontraron, zafiro y oro solo un instante antes de que el rubio Wayland susurrara:

\- No debí pedirte que seas mi parabatai.

\- ¿Qué? – Jadeó Alec deteniéndose en su intento por entrar a la habitación.

\- ¡Pero la ceremonia es la próxima semana! – El grito de Isabelle desde la puerta se confundía con los de Max pidiendo lo dejaran ir a abrazar a Jace y los de Hodge intentando calmarlos.

\- No puedes hablar en serio – Susurró Alec.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que dejemos a Jace hablar con Robert – Dijo Maryse apresurándose a la puerta para ayudar a Hodge.

\- ¿Yo? – Ahogó el patriarca Lightwood en silencio ignorando las quejas y el alboroto que sus tres hijos mantenían.

\- Eres el único aquí que tuvo un parabatai – Dijo la mujer con obviedad volviéndose luego a sus hijos con expresión amenazante. – Y ustedes tres, a la cama – Ordenó sacándolos junto a Hodge y cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

El silencio que dejó en la habitación fue tenso. Robert miró a Jace, el muchacho tenía la mirada fija en sus manos, raspando con el dedo sus uñas; cualquiera que fuese la pesadilla que tuvo, le había descolocado por completo. Suspiró, porque ni aun ahora cuando se veía lo roto que Jace estaba, el muchacho se permitía llorar.

A veces se preguntaba en qué clase de padre se había convertido el buen Michael.

\- Jace... - Llamó tentativo.

\- No voy a hacerlo...- Negó intentando contener lo mejor posible la voz granzosa que amenazaba su garganta.

\- No tiene sentido que tomes decisiones apresuradas – Dijo – Fue solo una pesadilla.

\- Tu y yo sabemos que soy irresponsable cuando salgo de cacería – Susurró - Me gusta matar demonios pero no soy el más sensato mientras lo hago.

\- Alec también lo sabe.

\- Y precisamente por eso no puede poner su confianza en batalla en mi – Ahogó – Lo dejé solo…en la pesadilla – Confesó - Y Alec murió… y yo… no lo sentí – Su voz se quebró - Como tú con mi padre...

Robert se tensó entendiendo entonces el problema. Restregó su rostro con cansancio: le había contado a Alec y Jace esa tarde sobre Michael, con la ceremonia tan cercana Alec había tenido curiosidad y había preguntado, e inevitablemente Jace había cuestionado porque no sintió el dolor de su padre cuando fue asesinado. No había tenido la intención de asustarlos respecto al vínculo cuando confesó que se consideraba a sí mismo un mal parabatai y no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde; al contrario había pretendido darles un ejemplo de sus errores para que no los repitieran.

\- Creo que lo entendiste mal – Lamentó el adulto sentándose en la cama junto al rubio - Yo fui un mal parabatai Jace -Dijo- Me equivoqué con tu padre, fui egoísta y cobarde: no pensé en él, no pensé en nosotros solo me aparté y lo defraudé.

\- No quiero defraudar a Alec – Admitió. Era tan extraño, desde que recibió a Jace hacía casi cuatro años, lo había visto desbordando seguridad y arrogancia; justo ahora, el pobre muchacho estaba realmente aterrado.

\- Por eso serás un buen parabatai – Admitió - Te asusta defraudarlo, por eso sé qué harás hasta lo imposible para no hacerlo - Puso una mano sobre su hombro - Yo nunca me preocupé por eso - Lamentó. Jace se mordió el labio, Robert notó que no estaba del todo convencido por lo que agregó – Alec y tú no son Michael y yo -dijo. - Eres un excelente guerrero y aún mejor muchacho, no puedo pensar en nadie mejor para ser parabatai de Alec, se merecen el uno al otro hijo, y estoy orgulloso de eso.

Jace jadeó de sorpresa alzando la mirada para ver a Robert a los ojos: lo había llamado hijo, era la primera vez desde que llegó a vivir con los Lightwood que el hombre lo llamaba de esa forma y ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta. La expresión de Robert era sincera, sin rastro de la condescendencia que Jace odiaba de las personas desde que su padre fue asesinado; no, era la expresión de un padre mirando y aconsejando a quien considera como un hijo

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe casi haciéndoles sobresaltarse. Alec agitado sin duda habiéndose escapado de Maryse y Hodge se dio lugar con angustia en la mirada. Robert y Jace lo miraron expectante, y por un segundo el joven Lightwood se quedó estático como si no estuviese seguro de lo que se suponía que haría tras haber entrado.

\- ¿Alec que estás haciendo?- Preguntó Robert, y entonces la mirada de Alec se cargó de determinación con sus ojos fijos en los dorados de Jace mientras hablaba.

\- _No me ruegues que te deje.._.-Comenzó con vehemencia- _Ni que regrese cuando te estoy siguiendo…_

\- Alec...- Susurró Jace.

\- _Porque a donde tú vayas yo iré_ – Continuó obstinado, porque no estaba dispuesto a perder a su parabatai, no perdería a Jace, por una pesadilla; no sin luchar. – _Y donde tu habites yo habitaré…_

Jace miró a Robert con alarma, esperando ser auxiliado con alguna palabra; pero el adulto veía a Alexander con orgullo.

\- _Tu gente será mi gente_ – Seguía, haciendo pausas leves, esperando que Jace respondiera - _Y tu Dios será mi Dios_ – Y Robert le rezaba al ángel porque lo hiciera - _Donde mueras yo moriré y ahí seré enterrado_ – La voz de Alec se ahogó, porque estaba por terminar el juramento y no obtenía respuesta – _El Ángel será mi testigo y mucho más…_ \- Sus ojos amenazaban con lágrimas cuando el rubio finalmente habló.

\- _Si solo la muerte nos separa a ti y a mí_ – Dijo finalmente, sintiendo como la emoción se atoraba en su pecho, obligándose a sí mismo a contener las lágrimas - _Por favor únete a mí,_ Alec – Culminó. Porque le aterraba ser un mal parabatai y defraudarlo, pero quería intentar ser lo que Alec necesitaba, quería creer que tenía lo necesario para amar y ser amado por alguien, para completar y ser completado.

Alec sonrió, la sonrisa más grande que Robert había visto en su rostro alguna vez. Se hizo a un lado para darles espacio a los adolescentes cuando se acercaron para abrazarse el uno al otro.

\- Voy a dar lo mejor de mí – Juró Jace sin soltar a Alec, una promesa para el chico pero también para Robert.

\- No esperaría menos – Admitió el adulto con una sonrisa de aprobación. Viendo cómo eran los ojos de Alec los que tenían lágrimas cuando al oírlos se apartó de Jace para golpearle el hombro

\- No vuelvas a decir estupideces idiota – Lo riñó - O le diré a Izzy que quieres probar sus experimentos de cocina - Amenazó. Jace se estremeció mirando a Robert con alarma.

\- Ya no estoy tan seguro de querer a alguien tan cruel conmigo- Se ganó un zape de Alec y Jace río.

\- No lo digas aún si sólo es broma – Murmuró Alec en un tono bajo - Quiero estar a tu lado Jace…ser tu parabatai- Agregó desviando la mirada rápidamente.

Robert frunció el ceño mirando a Jace que se rascaba la nuca despreocupado y luego a su hijo porque ¿acaso Alec se había sonrojado?

Negó para sí retirándose para dejar que esos dos hablaran; no tenía sentido pensar demás las cosas.

_Alec no era Michael, Jace no era él..._

Cinco años después, mientras veía como colgaban en el Gard un cuadro con sus dos hijos luchando codo a codo contra los demonios de Sebastian, con la runa parabatai exhibidas en sus brazos, no podía estar más orgulloso de haber tenido razón

… _ellos eran mejores._

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Que les pareció? Creo que Jace (como Will) es del tipo de amar a su parabatai por sobre todo, pero al mismo tiempo pensar que no lo merece. Espero les haya gustado tanto como me agradó escribirlo n.n  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


End file.
